


Fool's Hope

by Silverheart



Series: Forged in Light [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grimoire Entry, Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musing on the nature of the Traveler and Light, in the face of the nature of the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Hope

The Darkness is old cruel cunning, wily and silver-tongued. It induces gibbering violence by guile- or force. The end is all that matters, the conclusion of its vicious core imperative: suffering, destruction, the last bonds of the last molecules screaming out the meaninglessness of existence in their agony as they dissipate.

Alone against this stands the Traveler. And what is it worth? It runs, runs from the Dark, leaving a bright constellation of lonely wonders in its wake that are steadily snuffed out.

Why is the Light such a coward? All the forgotten failed heroes, whose names have been ground up and swallowed in this ancient war, have wondered as you do now, Guardian, with scars on your face and death in your eyes.

I say this: if the Darkness has its imperative, its driving hunger, should not the Light? As a force, (mortal) light knows no stillness or relenting. It moves, swift and swifter, burning away the shadows.

So too, I should guess, the Traveler. It made our worlds into gardens and gave us wonders. It _must_ give, _must_ brighten the shadows, _must_ build, as the Darkness _must_ take, _must_ snuff out everything, _must_ destroy. Neither is a still thing and cannot be so.

Cowardice is a cheap accusation, and strips us of the hope we need to survive- to win. Crass cynicism becomes fashion and is the tool of our Foe. 

I offer this in hope: in the merely physical world, when dark clashes with light, the light obliterates the dark. No shadow can withhold the ceaseless swiftness of a ray of light. It will shine forth, even across chasms wider than galaxies. 

It is perhaps only a fool's hope- that's the only kind there ever is, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by things revealed in the Grimoire's Books of Sorrow.


End file.
